Sous Ta Garde
by jlukes
Summary: Alors que Stiles réalise à peine que son père est mort, il apprend que ce dernier avait souhaité confier sa garde à Derek en cas de décès... Rating M pour le language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

- M. Stilinski, avez-vous compris ?

La voix de l'homme monté dans un costar bon marché, puant le renfermé, atteignait à peine le cerveau de Stiles.

_"Stiles, je suis désolé mon garçon " _

_"Si jeune, vraiment pas de chance, pauvre gosse" _

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?"_

Stiles n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de l'auteur de ces paroles, parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- M. Stilinski ? Tout a été pensé dans votre intérêt...

Sa jambe tressautait, il mangeait vaguement la peau autour de son pouce. Le regard fixé sur le marbre vert bouteille du bureau, et pourtant il ne voyait que les dernières images qu'il avait réellement enregistrées.

_"Cette voiture de police qui l'attend à la sortie du bois sur la propriété des Hale. Parish aux yeux rougis et à la mine ravagé."_

- M. Stilinski. S'impatienta maintenant la voix bourrue et cassée par le tabac.

- Stiles ?

Stiles sembla se réveiller et regarda à peine Derek à sa droite, il fixa l'homme devant lui, hochant la tête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Cela ne durera que le temps d'atteindre votre majorité…

Il le voyait lui faire un sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant. Mais il l'interpréta juste comme une grimace contre productive d'un type qui voit passer des gamins comme lui bien trop souvent.

- Quand...

Stiles se racla la gorge, il avait gardé le silence depuis si longtemps.

- Quand... mon père... a t-il fait ça ?

Cette situation était vraiment étrange, pourquoi Derek ? Et pas Mélissa, ou sa tante au Kansas ? Les choses le dépassaient parfois, et pire depuis plusieurs jours, tout semblait lui glisser entre les doigts.

- Il y a six mois environ.

- Et pourquoi... pourquoi lui ?

L'homme fixa Derek longuement avant d'enlever ses lunettes, il se massa les tempes et porta son attention sur Stiles.

- Votre père n'a pas donné de raison, M. Stilinski. Mais je suppose qu'il avait toute confiance en M. Hale ici présent.

Stiles regarda furtivement Derek, le brun semblait aussi surprit que lui, Stiles n'avait pas compris pourquoi Derek était là en arrivant dans la salle d'attente. Et maintenant, encore moins.

- Et ma maison ?

L'homme remit ses lunettes et dans un profond soupir, feuilleta les pages du dossier.

- Il semblerait qu'une hypothèque soit en cours, vu les... soucis financiers de votre père, la maison appartient maintenant à la banque, une mise aux enchères devrait avoir lieu... je suis désolé.

Ajouta t-il en voyant le visage de Stiles se décomposer à vu d'œil. Derek voudrait bien poser une main encourageante sur sa nuque, mais il n'y arriva pas.

- Et après ? A sa majorité, que lui reste t-il ? Demanda le loup, comprenant que Stiles n'avait plus grand chose.

Stiles émit un rictus mauvais et lâcha son pouce d'entre ses dents.

- Rien. Je n'ai plus rien.

Sur ce il se leva de sa chaise capitonnée absolument pas confortable, en fait, toute cette putain de pièce l'étouffait, l'odeur, l'ambiance, les personnes, les meubles. Il étouffait. Il atteignit la porte et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée dorée.

- M. Stilinski, je vous rappelle qu'à la demande de votre défunt père, vous devrez vivre chez M. Hale, dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligé de contracter les services sociaux.

Stiles réprima l'envie de crier en écoutant cette voix clairement contrariée. Mais qu'en a t-il vraiment à foutre de toute façon ? Il garda le regard enfoncé dans la porte en bois, la peinture beige dégueulasse s'écaillant avec pitié.

- J'ai saisi.

Il ouvrit la porte sèchement et sortit en la laissant ouverte. Derek voulu se lever pour le rattraper, ou le retenir, mais l'homme se leva de sa chaise grinçante en l'interpelant.

- M. Hale... Mon client avait laissé ceci pour vous.

Il lui tendit une lettre et le loup la regarda interdit.

- Si je peux me permettre un conseil... l'attention, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

Derek prit la lettre et remercia l'homme avant de sortir de ce bureau.

Il retrouva Stiles sur le trottoir de l'immeuble, il avait les mains dans les poches, son pied shootait dans des cailloux invisibles, il ne parlait pas mais tout en lui semblait épuisé. Derek rangea l'enveloppe dans sa veste en cuir et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent avant que trois voitures ne passent devant eux, autant dire un long moment quand on sait que une voiture passait toutes les cinq minutes.

Stiles ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler, il ne saurait pas vraiment quoi dire de toute façon. Il avait tellement de chose à faire, mais ne voulait en faire aucune.

- Tu... tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires. Dit Derek d'une voix calme, cette compassion sur la langue qui donnait à Stiles envie de vomir.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête avant de faire un pas vers sa voiture. Il prit son portable, pianota dessus et monta dans sa Jeep.

Quand Stiles disparut, Derek prit son portable qui avait sonné. "M'attend pas pour diner". Derek souffla et reporta son attention sur le chemin de la Jeep. Il n'avait pas voulu ressentir les émotions de Stiles, il n'avait, égoïstement, pas envie de se souvenir de cette douleur. Peut-être aurait il dû le faire...

Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte close de sa maison. Enfin, s'il peut dire encore, _**sa**_. Pourtant il était sorti par cette même porte ce matin même, mais là, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

Sa main se bloqua devant la poignée ronde, il y manquait une vis. Cette remarque le mit en colère, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ?

Jamais son père ne la réparera, ni même lui. Parce qu'il aurait dû prendre l'argent de Peter pour payer les factures de son père, parce qu'il aurait du jouer l'égoïste et mettre aux ordures sa putain de bonne conscience de merde.

Il actionna la poignée durement, les dents serrées il entra dans la maison et malgré son élan, il s'arrête de nouveau dans l'entrée, la main toujours sur la poignée. La maison n'avait aucune trace des derniers jours, comme ça, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que son père sorte de la cuisine, qu'il lui râle dessus parce qu'il a raté l'heure du diner, encore.

Mais son père n'était pas là, et bientôt, tout ceci n'existerait plus. Une famille lambda, un chien et le chinchilla de la petite dernière investiront son espace, ses souvenirs, sa maison.

Il claqua alors violemment la porte d'entrée, quitte à la donner à d'autre, même pas en rêve ils ne l'auront sans perte et fracas. Avant tout, il devait d'abord protéger leurs affaires.

Frénétiquement, il se mit à décrocher tous les cadres de sa mère, de lui et de son père. La force entraîna les accroches fixées au mur, il s'en contre foutait royal. Quand ses bras commencèrent à être chargés, il posa son barda sur la table de la cuisine et fila au garage. Il trouva plusieurs cartons avec des vieux fringues, de vieilles babioles pour une brocante prochaine. Il ouvrit tout dans des mouvements saccadés. Il était anarchique et en colère. Il renversa le tout sur le sol froid, certains objets se cassèrent, mais là encore... quelle importance ?

Il retourna dans la cuisine et posa tout ce qu'il voulait garder. Les cadres, les photos, le plaid en patchwork que sa mère avait confectionné pour le fauteuil, les petits anges sur la cheminée qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui rappelaient son sourire quand elle les touchait du bout des doigts. Il prit quelques DVD que son père et lui aimaient revoir ensemble lors de leurs soirées pizzas. Le reste vola comme l'ensemble des choses inutiles à ses yeux. Pourtant, à chaque chose qu'il balançait, une partie de lui voulait la ramasser pour la mettre correctement sur le meuble. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout garder.

Quand le salon ne fut plus qu'un vaste chantier, il s'attaqua à la cuisine, mais là encore... il ne garda que quelques magnets du frigo, vestiges d'anciens voyages ou cadeaux d'anniversaire. Le livre de cuisine préféré de sa mère ainsi que la tasse à café fétiche de son père. Le reste ne devint qu'amas de verres brisés et autres vaisselles fracassées. Il aimerait crier, peut-être même pleurer, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Telle une douleur sourde, il semblait s'étouffer à petit feu.

La salle de bain n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, alors il alla dans la chambre de son père et là il resta sur le pas sans bouger. La mâchoire toujours bloquée, il regarda ce lit impeccable que Mélissa avait prit soin de faire pour les funérailles. Il tuerait pour mettre la main sur ce salopard...

Il ouvrit la porte du placard, alluma la lumière et prit les boites sur l'étagères du dessus. Quelques unes contenaient des photos et il prit soin de la mettre sur le côté. Une autre boite attira son attention, quand il l'ouvrit il resta immobile plusieurs secondes. Il savait qu'elle était là, et au fond de lui, il la cherchait. L'arme de son père, la civile. Il souleva le tissu qui la recouvrait et les mains tremblantes, il souleva l'objet froid, la soupesa et la tourna entre ses mains avant de la prendre en main maladroitement. Un Smith & Wesson 669 calibre 9mm. Il jeta un œil dans la boite, il disposait de deux chargeurs 17 coups, un étui de nettoyage.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en faire, l'esprit de vengeance le consumant de plus en plus. Sur sa vie, il tuera l'homme qui a tué son père.

Il prit les deux boîtes et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Un regard circulaire, il put revoir toutes ces images, mettant en scène son père qui venait le soutenir pendant ses cauchemars, s'assurait qu'il soit à l'heure à l'école... Il ne peut pas croire que plus jamais il n'entrerait dans cette pièce. La boule au ventre, il prit son ordinateur, son oreiller et quelques vêtements qu'il fourra pêle-mêle dans un sac de sport. Ses cours, ses photos... Il trouva dans son armoire, la radio qu'il avait piqué à son paternel il y a quelques années, il enfourna le tout dans ses bras et avant de sortir, considéra une dernière fois sa chambre, il vit bien la veste de Malia au pied du lit qu'elle n'avait pas reprit quand il l'avait envoyé chier le soir de l'enterrement, le manteau de Scott sur sa chaise qui avait subi le même sort.

En bas des escaliers, il tomba sur la veste de son père encore accrochée à la patère. Il la prit et sortit de la maison sans même prendre la peine de la fermer. Il chargea ses maigres cartons qui tenaient par miracles dans la Jeep. Il mit le contact et démarra sans vouloir la regarder une dernière fois.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire, ou tout du moins le premier chapitre, vous plaise ;)**_

_**Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos gentils mots :D**_

_**Surtout à Elrick363, parce que ta review m'a juste tué…. je suis curieuse pour cette photo, mais garde là, on ne sais jamais, je pourrais te faire du chantage avec :D**_

_**Donc je rappelle, que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et tout et tout…**_

CHAPITRE 2

Derek était assit sur son canapé à lire Guerre et Paix, enfin lire était un bien grand mot. Il essayait, en tout cas. En fait, il guettait. Il guettait des pas, des bruits, des odeurs... Mais alors qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans les alentours. Et pourtant, il poussait assez loin ses sens lupins.

Il savait que Stiles avait besoin de temps, d'espace, mais l'avocat avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'attention. Bordel, comment était-il censé faire ça ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou qui avait perdu une meute parce qu'il avait été un piètre Alpha ? Qu'il avait beau avoir vingt quatre ans, il vivait seul comme un petit vieux sans avoir personne à qui donner de l'attention ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce mot dans son propre vocabulaire il y a encore quelques heures. Non... il allait échouer. C'était certain.

Pourquoi John lui avait confié la garde de son fils en cas de décès ? Il était le dernier à pouvoir lui apporter la stabilité nécessaire, et putain, Stiles est hyperactif, qu'était-il censé faire avec ça ? Oh malheur... Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Et puis une autre chose aussi était dérangeante dans toute cette merde. Ses sentiments. Cette vague qui l'avait engloutit sans l'avertir. Et tout ça depuis ce regard. Cette ombre whisky qui l'avait enveloppé avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon en plein désert du Mexique. D'abord en colère contre lui-même de ressentir ce genre d'émotion pour un ado mal dans sa peau et de surcroît énervant au possible, il avait ensuite était en colère contre Stiles. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi avoir une vulnérabilité caché derrière un courage mal assuré ? Lui qui avait ce regard étrange qui sondait votre âme pour le peu qu'il vous regardait, et cette peau parsemée de grain de beauté peu commune. Mais quand la mort de John leur a été annoncé par Parish cette nuit là, un gouffre sans fond s'était ouvert en Stiles et Derek l'avait senti aussi clairement que s'il l'avait ressenti lui-même. Depuis lors, il avait complètement cessé de ressentir les émotions de Stiles.

Derek ferma son livre, bien décidé à aller observer par la fenêtre l'arrivée de Stiles. A ce même moment, le bruit caractéristique de la Jeep lui parvint à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Ses oreilles se dressèrent à l'écoute, des portes claquèrent, l'immeuble s'ouvrit, mais d'autres portes s'ouvrirent... Ce manège dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le mont de charge ne fonctionne pour de bon. Il retourna rapidement sur le fauteuil et reprit son livre, si possible à l'endroit, et fit mine de lire quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit finalement.

Stiles entra avec son oreiller, la boîte contenant le pistolet et son sac de cours sur le dos. Il ne sembla pas vraiment savoir quoi faire, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte pour de bon que c'était ici qu'il allait devoir vivre pour les six prochains mois. Avec Derek. Il tourna la tête et trouva le loup sur le fauteuil, il approcha assez hésitant et lui fit un signe de tête plutôt misérable. Derek posa alors son livre et se leva pour lui faire face. Ils ne se regardèrent pas vraiment, et ne savaient pas non plus quoi dire. Derek avait toujours eu l'habitude que Stiles parle pour deux, mais depuis la mort de son père, les mots semblaient lui manquer.

- Tu veux manger ? Il y a...

Mais Stiles secoua la tête, ne voulant pas vraiment avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant.

- Tu devrais... tu dois manger

Mais Stiles piétina, réajusta ses affaires dans ses bras et secoua de nouveau la tête. Derek se frotta le crâne en soufflant, ça va pas être facile...

- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? Tu es peut-être fatigué ?

Stiles tiqua au choix de mot, non il n'est pas fatigué et ça le loup aurait du le savoir. Il préféra mettre ça sur le compte de la gêne et accepta en silence son offre. Derek l'invita à le suivre à l'étage, il lui montra la salle de bain puis sa chambre juste à côté. Stiles entra et trouva la pièce commune d'une porte à Derek, simple et froide. Mais le lit en son centre, avec ses draps bleus, lui donnaient un côté rassurant.

- Sur la commode je t'ai mis des serviettes et de quoi te laver, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais... mais je pourrais aller faire des courses si tu veux ?

Il proposa et Stiles posa son oreiller sur le lit avec la boite et son sac de cours. Derek attendit, espérant une réaction de sa part, mais le plus jeune se contenta juste de regarder autour de lui, l'envie clairement d'être de nouveau seul.

- Stiles, je...

- Merci... Derek.

Le loup se figea et comprit le message, Stiles s'installa sur le lit n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'il sorte. Alors Derek sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il souffla en relâchant les épaules. Les jours à suivre promettaient d'être difficiles.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, Stiles avait déjà les yeux ouverts, de légères cernes apparaissent maintenant sur les contours whisky. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Le présence du Smith sous son lit semblait exercer une attraction constante. Son père lui avait appris à tirer, il l'emmenait régulièrement au stand de tir depuis la révélation du surnaturel. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de permis. Il ne pouvait pas aller au stand avec cette arme, il faudrait qu'on lui en prête une là bas. Le second problème était que Stiles était mineur, et sans une personne adulte, il ne pourrait s'entrainer pour son objectif devenu primordial. Venger son père. Le troisième problème était Derek, s'il avait bien compris le principe, il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes, et tout commencerait par la présence en cours. C'est à dire dans trois heures. Et l'idée même d'y aller l'oppressait.

Mais il n'était pas Stiles Stilinski pour rien, roi de l'entourloupe et de la noyade par communication, il devrait être capable de brouiller le loup. Il lui fallait juste continuer son air amorphe, pas bien compliqué vu la situation, et Derek ne devrait pas capter le changement cardiaque.

Alors il finit par se lever, se laver et s'habiller avec les quelques vêtements qu'il a apporté. Il faudrait qu'il lave les sales, si encore Derek a une buanderie ? Mais incapable de vraiment lui prononcer un mot décent, Stiles cherchera bien cette nuit quand il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Derek prenait son café en lisant le journal, et malgré la surprise, Stiles n'en fit aucune remarque. Après tout, il était chez lui à la base, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Le loup lui expliqua rapidement l'organisation de sa cuisine et Stiles hocha juste la tête avant de prendre un jus d'orange et de laver son verre. Il prit son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée ce matin et quitta le loft sans un regard pour Derek qui le regardait partir.

Il le savait, le loup savait qu'il ne devait rien prendre pour lui, que Stiles était malheureux, que son monde s'était écroulé et que seul le temps pourrait rendre le sourire à cet enfant désabusé par la vie. Mais voilà. Les sourires en questions lui manquaient, son arrogance et sa gestuelle lui manquaient. Toute la nuit, il s'était concentré sur sa présence, l'infime joie de le savoir près de lui était étouffé par la souffrance qu'il avait essayé de capter, mais bien trop rapidement, il avait coupé le radar, trop difficile à supporter. Il respira profondément et reprit la lecture de son journal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello mes p'tits chats ;)**_

_**Toujours aussi contente que le sujet vous intéresse.**_

_**Oui il est dur et sombre, j'avoue, et je peux vous dire que j'ai moi-même eu du mal à l'écrire… Mais comme on me l'a dit dans une review, perdre un être cher est très dur à surmonter…**_

_**Courage et bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 3

Stiles arriva aux abords du lycée avec beaucoup d'avance, il se gara alors à l'extrémité du parking pour pouvoir partir plus vite. Il se retourna sur son siège et attrapa le carton à l'arrière. Une fois posé sur le siège avant, Stiles sortit la radio de police, il fit les branchements nécessaires et alluma la vieille machine. Il pria pour qu'elle fonctionne encore et son vœux fut exaucé quand une voix cracha négligemment sur la fréquence. Après plusieurs recherches, il trouva la fréquence de Parrish avant de se reposer dans son siège et écouter les interventions.

Un frisson le parcouru quand il fut à l'écoute, les yeux fermés il avait l'impression malsaine que la voix de son père allait crépiter comme souvent il l'avait espionné. Mais seule la voix de Parrish se faisait entendre et malgré tout, Stiles se sentit un peu chez lui. On toqua à sa vitre et trop rapidement à son goût sa bulle explosa. Le visage de Scott était mi inquiet mi souriant et Stiles souffla le plus discrètement possible, l'envie de parler étant sa dernière priorité. Il éteignit alors la radio et prit son sac avant de sortir de sa Jeep. Il devait au moins faire acte de présence pour la première heure avant de trouver une excuse pour partir d'ici.

- Ca va ? Osa Scott en scrutant son meilleur ami sortir de la voiture.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils se firent un câlin quelques secondes. Mine de rien, ce câlin lui faisait du bien, Scott était son frère, ce qui faisait de lui la dernière personne à qui il tenait. Scott passa son bras sur son épaule et l'entraîna au bahut. L'humain cacha ses mains dans ses poches alors que son frère lui tapotait les épaules pour l'encourager. Les élèves le regardaient, chuchotaient, détournaient le regard. Mais l'ado se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, appréciant juste Scott à ses côtés.

Stiles fit acte de présence au premier cours plus qu'il n'y participa, ils étaient en février et c'était leur dernière année. Il y a de cela un mois, il aurait prit le plus de note possible, un crayon dans la bouche, un sur chaque oreille et un autre dans coincé entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieur. Il misait tout sur ses examens de fin d'année pour l'entrée en fac l'année prochaine. Mais aujourd'hui... tous ses rêves étaient foutus. Plus de famille, plus de maison, plus d'argent, plus de fac. Alors réussir ses exams ? Pffff, quel intérêt ? Les bras croisés sur son sac encore fermé sur son bureau, il regardait la forêt qui s'étendait derrière le parking du lycée, le regard vague et les doigts pianotant dans le vide. Il voulait sortir, faire quelque chose de productif. Aller au stand de tir, puis aller voir Jordan pour savoir où en était l'enquête sur le fumier toujours en cavale.

Alors quand la sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées, il prit son sac et sortie sans un regard pour le professeur qui n'avait même pas osé le déranger. La pitié... voilà une chose qui l'énervait encore plus. Scott le rattrapa au pas de course et le força à se retourner.

- Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Stiles regarda les alentours, il voulait partir, mais avant il devait minimiser les risques que quelqu'un prévienne Derek.

- Je... rentre.

Il lui fit une grimace et se laissa engloutir par la peine, qu'il essayait au maximum de contenir, quelques secondes seulement, et imperceptiblement Scott recula d'un pas. Il le prit dans ses bras malgré tout et Stiles inspira le côté rassurant de son frère.

- Ok... je peux passer chez Derek après les cours... si tu veux ?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et recula avant de se détourner de son ami, il entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire et la prévint qu'il rentrait chez... Derek. L'établissement semblait au courant de la tutelle imposée, il les prévint succinctement qu'il avait déjà prévenu Derek et qu'il n'était pas utile de le faire. Parler autant lui avait valu un gros effort, et mine de rien, il se sentait épuisé. En sortant il ignora le regard de pitié que la pauvre dame lui lançait derrière son comptoir et Stiles claqua la porte plus durement que nécessaire.

Il arriva en premier lieu au poste du shérif, enfin de Parrish maintenant. L'ancien jeune adjoint semblait crouler sous les papiers disposés en fouillis sur l'ancien bureau de son père. Stiles déglutit mais toqua deux petits coups rapides.

- Entrez !

Il s'exécuta et Jordan se leva précipitamment en reconnaissant le gamin.

- Hey !... Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda t-il en essayant de faire de la place sur le bureau et sur une chaise qu'il lui proposa.

Stiles refusa d'un geste de la main et essaya de poser ses mots.

- Est-ce que tu as... quelque chose ?

Jordan laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et se massa les temps à l'aide de ses deux mains, il prit place derrière le bureau et sembla défaitiste.

- Je suis désolé... mais on a rien. Ce type s'est volatilisé. Ragea t-il plus contre lui-même. Les caméras de surveillance de la banque n'ont rien donné, il avait un masque de clown et une combinaison noire. Aucun signe particulier...

Jordan mélangea les photos devant lui et les tendit ensuite à Stiles dans un réflex. Stiles les prit et les observa minutieusement. Son père disait toujours qu'un nouveau regard pouvait révéler de nouveaux éléments. Parrish se leva de son siège et s'approcha du tableau sur la gauche du bureau, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné, Stiles prit son portable et photographia chaque clichés.

- Des braquages similaires ont eu lieu dans les villes voisines, mais ce type a le don de déjouer toutes les forces de l'ordre. Les journaux l'ont appelé, Le Magicien.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et approcha du tableau en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Diverses photos des précédents délits étaient affichés, le visage du clown semblait le narguer, ce faux sourire lui donnait envie d'arracher ce masque et de lui mettre poings sur poings à s'en saigner les phalanges, à lui en exploser la mâchoire. Pour garder cette motivation, il attendit que Jordan regagne sa place en lui tournant de nouveau le dos et il arracha la photo du panneau, il la mit plié en deux dans la poche de son jean.

- Dès que j'ai du nouveau... je te tiens au courant Stiles. Mais fais attention à toi ok ?

L'ado hocha de nouveau la tête et lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter son bureau, puis d'un pas rapide, il sortit du poste et rejoignit sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit le temps de souffler profondément, il semblerait qu'il ai retenu sa respiration, il ne savait pas quand, mais en tout cas, il se sentait étouffer. Cet impression lui collait tellement à la peau ces derniers temps...

Il brancha la radio de police et observa le cliché du clown avec une haine pure dans le regard.

- Le Magicien...

Prononcer seulement ces mots lui procurait une colère intense, une haine palpable. Et ça faisait du bien. Il s'accrocha à ce sentiment et démarra sa Jeep pour se rendre au stand. Non loin du poste, il ne fut pas surprit de voir quelques voitures de flics stationnées. Il se présenta face à la secrétaire qui le toisa d'un œil curieux. Stiles n'avait jamais aimé cette bonne femme.

- C'est pour quoi gamin ? Cracha t-elle en mâchouillant son chewing-gum comme une vache.

- Je viens voir Joe

Elle arqua un sourcil et Stiles se servit de sa colère pour maintenir son regard, passant tout son dédain au travers. Elle souffla et cria.

- Joe ! Y a un gosse pour toi ! Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard et Stiles ne leva les yeux que pour croiser le regard du dit Joe.

- Stiles ? Comment... comment vas tu ? Entre !

Joe était un homme fin, approchant de la soixantaine, dégarni mais avec une chaîne et le poil au torse qui lui avait toujours fait pensé à un rital contrarié. Mais Joe était originaire de Beacon Hills et sa famille était immigrante d'Irlande. Rien d'un rital en somme.

Joe l'invita à passer le comptoir et le fit entrer dans son bureau. Stiles s'installa sur la chaise en face et Joe prit place de son côté.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père... c'était un très bon ami !

Stiles sourit de manière contrite et hocha la tête dans une salle manie qu'il avait adopté. Joe souffla et croisa les mains devant lui, un sourire bienveillant.

- Que puis-je pour toi gamin ?

- Je veux continuer à m'entraîner. Répondit-il du tac o tac, mais Joe grimaça

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais Stiles, les règles sont strictes.

Stiles hocha frénétiquement la tête, s'attendant clairement à cette réponse, mais tout son corps voulait passer cette porte, prendre le premier glock à disposition et s'acharner comme un dingue sur une cible en papier. Il fit trembler sa lèvre de façon exagérée et pinça l'arrête de son nez dans une tentative puéril de le faire plier.

- Je sais mais... c'est le seul endroit où lui et moi on venait ensemble. J'ai dix huit dans six mois Joe... vous me connaissez, je suis responsable.

Tous ces mots le rendaient malade, il aurait voulu garder ses lèvres scellées, mais la vie ne lui laissait pas toujours le choix. Joe ne semblait pas vouloir céder, et Stiles se sentit oppressé de nouveau.

- Joe... à mes dix huit ans, je vais quitter Beacon Hills, je n'ai plus de maison, je n'ai même plus de quoi aller en fac, je n'ai plus rien. Laissez moi au moins ça. S'il vous plaît.

Joe observa l'enfant dont les genoux étaient pris de spasmes, ses doigts ancrées dans son jean, ce gamin lui faisait de la peine.

- Ok...

Stiles souffla sans rien cacher et hocha de nouveau la tête pour le remercier.

- Tu dois respecter les consignes de sécurité, je compte sur toi pour ne pas jouer les cowboys et ameuter tous tes potes chez moi.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, il aurait pu, en temps normal, pleurer de joie, mais aucune larmes ne semblaient habiter ses yeux depuis belle lurette. Il se contenta de se lever et de lui donner une poigné de main énergique. Joe le fit sortir et le conduisit au stand, il lui rappela les règles, même s'il s'en souvenait il préféra jouer le jeu.

- Je t'impose une règle Stiles, parce que je ne suis pas débile et que ta mine est effrayante. Je veux que, quand tu viens ici, tu aies mangé et dormi. La moindre somnolence ou le moindre malaise peut te coûter la vie, à toi ou aux autres personnes présentes ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête, se maudissant intérieurement qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours, mis à part le jus d'orange de ce matin. Il articula difficilement un ok et Joe lui demanda de rentrer chez lui, que demain il aurait total accès si bien entendu il a respecté les clauses de leur contrat. Malgré la déception, Stiles accepta et fixa avec envie les stands de tir derrière la vitre compressée. Le son des détonations lui parvenant étouffé. Comme lui.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Sur la route du retour, il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il était à peine l'heure du déjeuner et il devait avouer qu'il avait faim. Il alla au distributeur pour vérifier l'état de son compte pour les six prochains mois. Il sua quand il vit la modique somme de cent cinquante dollars. Il n'irait surement pas loin avec ça. Il lui fallait un boulot. Il se promit qu'il chercherait dès ce soir en zieutant le journal de Derek. En attendant il tira dix dollars et parti au premier fast-food sur son chemin.

Une fois nourri, il roula une longue heure avant de tomber de fatigue, il se posa dans un parking du centre commercial et allongea son siège pour fermer les yeux. Il avait un objectif. Trouver l'assassin de son père et le tuer. Pour ça il devait :

S'entraîner au tir

Conserver un équilibre normal, sommeil, nourriture

Faire des recherches sur Le Magicien

Surveiller les fréquences des flics

Ecarter la meute

Et c'est sur ses pensées, satisfait du travail qui s'annonçait, qu'il s'endormit.

Derek était en train de déballer une télévision quand Stiles rentra, il pouvait clairement voir les traces de sommeil sur son visage et il fut soulagé l'espace d'un instant. Stiles lui fit un signe de la main et leva un sourcil en le voyant installer la télé sur un nouveau meuble.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais regarder la télé ?

Derek était clairement gêné, il passa une main sur sa nuque et fixa Stiles qui haussa juste des épaules. Bientôt Scott arriva et salua Derek.

- Super ! On va enfin pouvoir se mater des films ! Cool hein ? Demanda t-il a Stiles qui se força à sourire avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

Scott ouvrit son sac et tendit un paquet de feuille à Stiles.

- Tiens, tes cours. Lydia a mit ses notes aussi.

Comme Stiles ne les prit pas, l'Alpha posa le tas sur la table de cuisine.

- Tu n'étais pas en cours ? La voix de Derek eu le mérite de lever le regard de Stiles sur lui.

Pour Derek ce simple regard était grisant, mais ne laissant rien paraître, il croisa les bras contre son torse et toisa l'ado d'un air menaçant. Mais Stiles se contenta juste de hausser les épaules, et de prendre un air coupable. Derek se sentit relâcher la pression, et cette fois fit enrager Stiles intérieurement. Encore de la pitié...

Il bouscula les deux hommes devant lui et attrapa son sac au vol, il monta dans sa chambre en s'assurant de bien la claquer derrière lui. Il fit plusieurs pas de long en large, ses poings serrés dans sa tignasse. Ne pas s'énerver... Il prit alors la boîte sous son lit et s'installa sur le matelas. Il sortit l'arme et la tint dans sa main avec hésitation. Puis mécaniquement, il se mit à la démonter comme son père le lui avait appris, il entreprit de nettoyer le Smith et fut surprit de constater que le calme revenait en lui.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Stiles prit de nouvelles habitudes. Chaque matin il se levait et prenait un petit déjeuné rapide, jus d'orange et barre de céréales. Derek l'observait sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent réellement deux mots. Ensuite il partait en cours pour quelques heures avant de quitter le lycée en s'assurant que Derek ne sache rien. Pour ne plus avoir de boulette comme la dernière fois, Stiles laissa plus ou moins tomber ses amis, son temps en classe se résumait à regarder la fenêtre et malgré les remontrances de ses profs, qui une fois la pitié passée avaient repris leur autorité, enfin, pour ce qu'ils en avaient, Stiles n'ouvrait jamais son sac à dos. Scott avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais l'humain l'avait clairement rabrouer.

- Quand tu seras à ma place, on en reparlera. Lui avait-il claqué.

Et même s'il s'en était voulut peu de temps après il ne fit jamais rien pour s'excuser.

Ensuite Stiles quittait l'école pour manger le sandwich qu'il se préparait la nuit quand Derek dormait, puis il allait au stand où Joe le retrouvait pour s'assurer qu'il respectait les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixées.

Aucunes nouvelles au sujet du Magicien ne perçait dans la radio de police. Il regardait le journal le soir chez Derek sur la nouvelle télé, à l'affut des informations qui pourrait lui être utile. Le loup restait près de lui, à lire un livre ou autre, mais cela ne dérangeait pas l'ado.

Quand Stiles quitta le stand ce soir là, il resta dans sa voiture à observer les photos qu'il avait imprimé en quittant le bureau de Jordan. Soudain, une chose attira son attention. La banque était pourvu de miroir en hauteur pour il ne savait quelle raison, dans ce miroir il pouvait voir la silhouette du Magicien, de dos on pouvait observer sa carrure, qui n'était pas plus imposante que la sienne. Sachant que Stiles avait prit en masse musculaire depuis la morsure de Scott, et cette constatation fut faite lorsqu'il avait enfilé un matin un tee-shirt qui n'était pas à lui, mais à Derek. Contre toute attente, le tissu ne nageait pas autour de lui, bien au contraire.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Stiles sur cette photo fut la partie de peau visible dans la nuque. Le masque recouvrait certes ses cheveux, mais la combinaison laissait apparaitre la peau certie d'un magnifique tatouage. Une sorte de phœnix enflammé avec des motifs tribales. Il plissa les yeux et approcha le cliché de son visage. Il devait faire des recherches, ce n'était certainement pas un tatoo banal. Excité, il démarra la Jeep et fila chez Derek, ne réussissant pas à dire chez lui.

Une fois arrivé au loft, il courut à l'étage sans prendre la peine de saluer Derek qui semblait être en train de mettre la table. Le plus vieux fixa Stiles courir dans sa chambre suspendant son geste. Il écouta ses pas précipités dans la pièce enfermée, il pouvait l'entendre allumer son ordinateur et au bruit suivant, il en déduisit qu'il avait allumé l'imprimante. Derek souffla mais posa l'assiette calmement.

Leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe et Derek le vivait plutôt mal, mais après tout, il n'était pas en droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit ? Si ? Il faisait un parent minable... Il laissa une demi heure à Stiles avant de le crier pour qu'il vienne manger, et l'ado mit quinze minutes de plus pour descendre. Tous les deux s'installèrent à table et comme chaque soir, Stiles ne mangeait que le minimum, pas assez pour être rassasié, mais suffisamment pour ne pas crever de faim. Pour Derek c'était déjà pas mal... Aucun mot entre les deux hommes et même si Derek voulut amorcer la conversation, Stiles se chargeait de le regarder rapidement avant d'enfoncer les épaules et de débarrasser la table avant de monter. Ce soir ne dérogea pas à la règle, Stiles se contenta de manger ce que Derek avait cuisiné, son esprit concentré à l'étage où il avait réussit un tirer un zoom exploitable du tatouage. Il allait devoir faire le tour des salons de tatouages des environs, il savait qu'il y en avait déjà un ici, à Beacon Hills, mais dans les autres villes ?

- Est-ce que tu sais si il y a... des tatoueurs dans les villes voisines ?

Derek releva la tête, surprit, de son assiette, Stiles venait de lui adresser plus de deux mots et cela le choqua. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, sa question n'était pourtant pas compliqué, si ?

- Heu... il y en un a Hills Valley et... Tahoma je crois.

Stiles hocha la tête, enregistrant les noms dans sa tête, il calcula rapidement que les deux villes étaient à une demis heure de route chacune.

- Tu... comptes de faire tatouer ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

Derek arqua un sourcil, quelque part content qu'ils discutent de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais le soufflet retomba rapidement vu le regard glacial que lui lança le plus jeune.

- C'est moi que ça regarde.

Sur ce, Stiles débarrassa son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Sans vraiment le savoir, Derek commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ce type n'était plus le même depuis qu'il vivait chez lui. La moindre trace de normalité dans sa vie s'était envolé avec un Derek qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche en sa présence, ses regards de pitié lui donnaient envi de vomir et son attitude paternelle lui faisait horreur. Derek Big Bad Wolf Hale avait disparu au profit d'une autorité parental dont il n'avait rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de lui, quoi que fallait-il encore qu'il est envie de quelque chose venant de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Il dut attendre le weekend suivant pour pouvoir aller faire le tour des tatoueurs, ses après midi étant consacrés au stand de tirs. Il commença par celui de Beacon Hills, il montra la photo zoomée du phœnix et posa quelques courtes questions. L'homme chauve et la longue barbe secoua la tête, ce tatouage ne lui disait rien, bien qu'il soit super bien dessiné.

Alors il fit celui de Tahoma qui se révéla être négatif, la femme tatouée jusqu'au lobe d'oreille n'avait jamais dessiné ça, alors sa dernière option fut celui de Hills Valley. Quand il entra dans la boutique, le bruit caractéristique du pistolet au jet d'ancre le fit grimacer, quelle idée de faire ce genre de truc !

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda l'homme avec un anneau dans le nez et un autre dans l'oreille, lequel était le plus gros, il ne saurait le dire. Il rangea sa remarque au fond de sa bouche et présenta la photo.

L'homme releva le nez de son dessin, une femme était venu se faire tatouer une fée sur l'épaule... pas très original selon lui, mais bon, il n'était pas là pour ça... Le professionnel observa longuement le dessin, avec plus de minutie que les autres tatoueurs et Stiles eu un espoir.

- Mouai... ça me parle. Dit-il avant de replonger dans l'application de l'ancre, essuyant les traces de sang au passage.

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Demanda Stiles intéressé.

- Oui, un type assez balaise... ça fait un bail déjà ! Jamais il ne leva les yeux sur Stiles qui commençait à piétiner

- Est-ce que vous auriez son nom ? Vous gardez peut-être des fiches ? Stiles commença à sentir pointer l'exaspération et l'homme s'en rendit compte.

Il leva le visage vers Stiles et le fixa avec suspicion. Il redressa la loupe qu'il avait devant les yeux et toisa Stiles.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes à quoi lui dire, clairement pas... "Il a tué mon père, je veux le buter"

- Je crois que c'est mon père... me demandez pas comme je l'ai eu, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai !

L'homme l'observa, cherchant le mensonge, mais Stiles avait tellement de douleur en lui, que le reflet dans son regard suffit au tatoueur pour qu'il le croit.

- Laisse moi ton numéro, je regarderait ce soir si je trouve quelque chose. J'ai encore du monde !

Stiles prit un papier sur le comptoir derrière lui et donna son numéro, il le remercia et sortit du salon sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être les choses allaient-elles avancer ? Il l'espérait. Alors avec un pas plus léger que d'habitude, il rentra au loft alors que la lune filtrait déjà depuis un moment.

Alors quand il entra dans la pièce et jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil, il fut surprit que Derek l'accueil avec froideur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Demanda t-il énervé, cherchant du regard s'il s'était fait tatouer.

- Je vois pas en quoi ma vie te regarde Derek. Stiles l'ignora et préféra allait se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

- Ta vie me regarde parce que ton père me l'a confié ! Derek était maintenant en colère, cool.

Mais Stiles aussi. Le plus jeune vint vers Derek menaçant, et se planta devant lui avec la rage dans le regard.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est mort, pas besoin de t'emmerder avec ça !

Derek l'empoigna par le col de son maillot et le traîna sur le premier mur à disposition. Stiles eu un fin sourire, parce que le Derek qu'il connaissait revenait. Tout le corps de Derek était collé au sien et le grondement de rage du loup le fit vibrer.

- Que crois-tu qu'il penserait s'il te voyait ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que n'as assisté à aucun cours de l'après midi depuis des semaines ? Tu me crois aussi débile que ça ?

La colère irradiait de Derek, mais la seule chose que capta vraiment Stiles, fut la pression plus forte sur son bassin. Il leva un sourcil et habillement, il inversa les positions, d'un mouvement de bras il écarta les bras de Derek et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, il pressa fortement ses hanches contre les siennes lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait capté son excitation, alors il lui fit un regard suggestif qui mit Derek en colère. Le loup le poussa fortement et Stiles tituba de quelques pas avant de se stabiliser. L'humain lui fit juste un sourire moqueur et regarda Derek de haut en bas avant de ricaner.

- Tu n'as jamais été mon père... et tu ne le seras jamais.

Sur ce, il reprit sa veste et quitta le loft. Derek resta à la même place, essoufflé et vexé. Comment avait-il pu être excité alors qu'il était censé lui passer un savon ? Scott était venu dans l'après midi pour discuter de Stiles, son absence en cours l'inquiétait et même sa présence n'augurait rien de bon. Mais le seul contact de leur altercation l'avait mit en flamme, et la douche froide qu'il venait de se prendre le laissait amer. Stiles s'était littéralement foutu de sa gueule avant de lui claquer la pure vérité. Si Stiles daignait revenir au loft, leur entente allait être sinistre...

Stiles était allongé dans sa voiture, à l'arrière, le plaid patchwork sur lui. Il faisait froid, mais il s'en foutait, ses yeux s'alourdissaient et la fatigue commençait à l'emporter. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers son altercation avec Derek, bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment ce type pouvait être intéressé par lui ? Derek n'était définitivement pas un gars normal. Son portable le tira de ses réflexions, un message du tatoueur.

"Ton gars s'appelle Terry Banks" Il avait aussi donné le numéro de téléphone et Stiles sourit. Les choses allaient enfin avancer. Sur ce, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil, raffermissant la prise sur son plaid qui sentait bon chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain, il se réveilla courbaturé dans sa voiture, de la buée emplissait les vitres et le froid du matin le fit grelotter. Il se redressa et regarda son portable. Huit heure. Il dut sortir de la voiture pour étirer ses jambes et son dos, toutes ses articulations craquèrent. Il s'enroula de nouveau dans le plaid, cherchant à se réchauffer, puis fit le tour de la carrosserie avant de monter côté conducteur. Sa Jeep démarra sans problème et il fila au poste.

Il entra dans le bureau de Parrish après qu'il eu autorisé à entrer.

- Ca va Stiles ? Scott m'a dit que tu...

- C'est bon, ça va ! Il se racla la gorge et sortie le papier sur lequel il avait écrit le numéro et le nom de Terry Banks. On m'a accroché hier soir, mais on a juste laissé ça sur le capot... est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver l'adresse ?

Jordan regarda le nom et Stiles guetta sa réaction, si le nom lui disait quelque chose, il risquait de ne rien lui donner.

- Laisse moi regarder. Il pianota sur son PC et au bout de quelques minutes il lui rendit le papier avec l'adresse complété.

- Super... merci !

Parrish voulut s'assurer que Stiles allait bien, mais l'ado filait déjà hors de son bureau. Il le regarda courir entre les bureau avec inquiétude, Scott l'avait prévenu de son angoisse, Stiles n'allait pas bien et comme d'habitude, il gardait tout pour lui.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Stiles n'allait carrément plus en cours, son absence était retentissante pour ses amis et Derek s'arrachait les cheveux dès qu'il essayait de faire raisonner Stiles. Stiles qui rentrait à des heures indues de la nuit, il planquait non-stop autour de Banks, chez lui, son travail... Cet homme le révulsait, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se pointer chez lui avec son flingue et lui coller deux balles dans la tête. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, qu'il crache autant de sang que son père en avait perdu par la balle qu'il lui avait mit dans le ventre. Il voulait l'isoler pour mieux le frapper.

Derek lui, venait de recevoir un appel des services sociaux, chose qui devait arriver tôt ou tard. Depuis que Stiles était rentré le dimanche soir, Derek s'était excusé pour son attitude qui, selon lui, ne se reproduirait plus. Stiles avait alors balayé la remarque de la main, ayant bien d'autres pensées en tête pour s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, pour le faire enrager d'avantage, il avait prit soin de se balader torse nu devant lui assez régulièrement, sortait de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette et toutes ces petites actions avaient le don de faire frissonner Derek qui se retenait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était en colère contre cet ado pour le faire souffrir de la sorte, jouer de ses sentiments.

Quand Stiles rentra de sa planque vers quatre heure du matin, Derek l'attendait dans le fauteuil.

- Stiles, on doit parler

- Je vois pas de quoi.

Le plus jeune enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'aller se servir à boire. Son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin. Il serait majeur dans quelques semaines maintenant, plus rien ne le retiendrait ici et il pourra dire Ciao Beacon Hills. Il ne savait pas encore où aller, mais il le saurait en temps voulu.

- Je parle de tes absences qui ont attiré l'attention des services sociaux ! Cria t-il en se levant du fauteuil et en le rejoignant dans la cuisine. Une assistante sociale a appelé ce matin, elle souhaitait te parler, mais tu n'étais pas là !

- Elle n'a que ça à foutre le dimanche ? ironisa t-il et Derek s'emporta face à son manque de réaction rationnelle alors que Monsieur lui tournait le dos.

- Que crois tu qu'il va se passer Stiles ? Il agrippa son bras et le força à se retourner. Stiles le fit en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça te plairait de finir les dernières semaines dans un foyer où les gens en ont absolument rien à foutre de toi ?

Derek le secoua, la rage et la peur irradiant de son corps, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, si Stiles mettait un pied là dedans, plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Stiles l'écouta, comme absent, jamais Derek n'avait été si virulent et avec autant de dialogue.

- Je t'ai laissait tout le temps que tu voulais Stiles, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes absences, tes silences, tes haussements d'épaules à la con ! Mais à quoi ça a servit hein ? Je sais que tu t'es lancé dans une croisade, je ne sais pas laquelle, même s'il ne faut pas être débile pour le deviner, mais je pensais que nous étions amis, et que tu m'en parlerais !

Et Stiles garda le silence, toujours secoué par la poigne de Derek, il le voyait faire et écoutait ses mots sans vraiment les comprendre. Le regard du loup était bleu électrique, ses crocs étaient à l'air libre et un coup d'œil vers le bas lui permis de constater qu'il avait également les griffes écartaient. Derek était en train de se transformer sous la colère, et Stiles put aisément ressentir la peur émaner de lui, le choquant par vague. Derek était inquiet pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas ton père Stiles, mais il m'a fait confiance ! Il savait que je prendrais soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive, mais j'ai faillit ! Je t'ai laissé couler alors que je n'avais qu'à parler avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot Stilinski ! Qu'un gamin borné et trop gâté pour...

Sa voix hurlante se fit plus guttural, plus sourde, un grondement animal lui échappa et Stiles eu un vent de panique et se dit que même si Derek ne pourrait lui faire de mal, à l'instant T, il avait un sérieux doute. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il cru bon à ce moment là. Il l'embrassa.

En posant sa bouche sur la sienne avec force, il se coupa la lèvre sur l'un des crocs, mais il n'en fit rien remarquer. Derek fut choqué et ne réagit pas de suite au baiser, ce fut seulement quand Stiles mit sa langue dans la bouche qu'il se mit à répondre. Sa poigne sur son bras se desserra et ses mains glissèrent lentement sur sa taille. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de plaisir, et l'espace d'un instant, le nom de Terry Banks avait disparu de son cerveau. Il posa alors ses mains dans la nuque du loup et approcha de lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Leur langue étaient dans une bataille langoureuse quand Derek pressa ses hanches avant d'arrêter le baiser. Il posa son front sur le sien et souffla profondément en gardant les yeux fermés. Concentré sur le rythme cardiaque emballé de Stiles, il reprit ses esprits, comprenant qu'ils avaient échappé à une catastrophe.

- Je suis désolé... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. S'excusa t-il auprès de Stiles qui essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, sans pour autant le regretter.

Derek recula assez loin pour qu'ils se lâchent et se posa contre la table. Stiles prit appui sur le comptoir et observa Derek avant de regarder ailleurs. Que se passerait-il si l'assistante sociale l'emmenait loin d'ici ? Pour aller où ? Stiles avait des projets pour les prochains jours, il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque que Banks ne lui échappe.

- Je vais retourner en cours... même si ça ne sert à rien dans mon cas. Ajouta t-il pour lui même mais Derek l'eu entendu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne sert à rien ? Questionna t-il complètement perdu en le regardant pour la première fois.

Stiles ricana et levant la tête, son sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux. Il fit un regard vagues autour de lui.

- Parce que je n'ai plus rien Derek, pas de maison et pas d'argent pour la fac. Mes possibilités sont minces pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Je finirais sûrement poubelleur, et encore, je crois qu'il faut un diplôme pour ça. Dit-il amer.

Il quitta la cuisine pour aller à l'étage mais fut retenu par la voix de Derek.

- Stiles ? L'ado s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui. Ne crois que c'est perdu d'avance, il y a toujours des possibilités.

- Si tu le dis... L'ado baissa la tête et monta définitivement dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le lundi matin, Stiles prit la peine d'appeler l'assistante sociale alors qu'il venait d'arriver au lycée. Il lui proposa un rendez vous à la pause déjeuner, il l'a rejoindrait en ville. Alors il assista à ses cours et prit au moins la peine de sortir un bloc note et un crayon. L'envie n'était toujours pas là, mais au moins il faisait bonne figure pour ces putains de prof qui l'avaient dénoncé. En toute objectivité biensur !

Il jugea bon de mettre de côté le baiser enflammé de la vieille. Il ne voulait rien qui puisse compromettre son projet. D'ailleurs, il décida de passer à l'action vendredi soir. Terry Banks allait tous les vendredis soirs dans un club de poker clandestin. Il l'attendrait chez lui avec une batte de baseball, il lui fracasserait la tronche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force, et si le type est encore en vie, il lui mettrait une jolie balle de neuf millimètre dans le buffet, pour finir, il lui mettrait un joli masque de clown sur la tête.

Cette pensée le fit sourire quand il entra dans le café où l'attendait l'assistante sociale. Il s'attendait à une intello montée d'un chignon coincé et d'un tailleur mal coupé, mais au final, s'agissait d'une femme dans la trentaine, des longs cheveux blonds et un sourire qui pourrait être joli si elle n'avait pas cette ride sur le front quand elle lisait le dossier devant ses yeux. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et la dame leva la tête.

- Génim Stilinski ?

- Stiles... oui, c'est moi

Ils se serrèrent la main et Stiles prit place devant la dame.

- Je suis Anna Robbeca*, l'assistante sociale. Je vais aller droit au but, votre lycée nous a prévenu de vos absences plutôt alarmantes... et il semblerait que M. Hale ne soit pas qualifié pour s'occuper de vous.

- Qualifié ? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait avoir un diplôme pour s'occuper d'un ado Madame. Dit-il calmement même si le fait de juger le travail de Derek l'énervait.

- Bien évidement que non, mais cela fait presque cinq mois que vous vivez chez lui, n'a t-il jamais fait preuve d'autorité ?

- Derek ? Ricana t-il. Bien sur que si. Mais je suis un ado, j'ai perdu ma mère il y a huit ans, et maintenant... mon père ! Derek était mon ami avant de devoir s'occuper de moi, je peux comprendre que la transition ait été difficile pour nous deux. Après tout, il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant ma majorité. Pourquoi vous embêter pour moi ? Demanda t-il finalement en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Il fixa Madame Robbeca en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle confrontait son regard elle aussi. L'ambiance devint tendue durant quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne reprenne place dans le fond de sa chaise.

- Que comptez vous faire pour les cours ?

- Y assister, tous les jours. Sa nonchalance en aurait énervé plus d'un, il recula à son tour contre le dossier et appuya son coude sur le bras de la chaise portant sa main à son visage.

Anna claqua la langue, clairement agacée par l'attitude de l'ado.

- Donnez moi une raison, pour ne pas vous placer dès ce soir dans un établissement adapté.

- Dans un foyer de cas sociaux vous voulez dire ? Simple. Pourquoi faire tant d'administration, dépenser autant d'argent du contribuable et perdre autant de votre temps si précieux pour un ado qui partira dans trois semaines de toute façon ? Croyez moi Madame Robbeca, si vous m'embarquer maintenant, je vous promets de quitter votre vigilance avant même que n'ayez pu dire "ne bouge pas", j'ai vécu son la surveillance des flics depuis ma naissance, et si mon père n'était pas mort à cause d'un cinglé, il serait sûrement mort d'inquiétude avec toutes mes escapades. Voulez vous une tâche dans votre dossier Madame Robbeca ? Hum ?

Son attitude énerva l'assistante sociale au plus haut point, ce gamin était bien trop intelligent pour le bien de n'importe qui, et elle devait lui accordait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Ce gamin serait majeur dans moins d'un mois, pourquoi s'embêter avec lui. Au final, elle claqua son dossier et le rangea dans une mallette qu'elle sortit de sous la table et se leva en toisant de toute sa hauteur Stiles qui ne fixait que la chaise vide maintenant, un léger sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- J'en ai déjà vu des gosses dans votre genre... et la suite ne s'est jamais avéré aussi reluisante que votre discours... Profitez de votre arrogance, Génim. Quand il ne vous restera plus rien, vous déchanterez vite. Croyez moi.

Elle quitta le café et Stiles serra la dents pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure. Il n'avait déjà plus rien, pourquoi déchanterait-il ?

Stiles se rendit au stand de tirs après les cours de l'après midi, Joe sourit de voir qu'il avait reprit l'école mais ne fit aucune remarque. Stiles était bon, il ne pouvait le nier, il enchaînait les tirs et ne rater jamais sa cible.

Quand il rentra le soir, il trouva Derek dans la cuisine. Stiles fut surprit de le voir à pied nu mais en jean, celui-ci lui tombant sur les hanches, et un tee-shirt rouge qui contrastait avec sa peau. Il arqua un sourcil en le rejoignant et se servit un verre d'eau comme tous les soirs quand il rentrait. En buvant tranquillement il l'observa faire la cuisine. Le loup avait cette ride de concentration sur le front, il ne le regarda jamais et continua sa tâche.

- J'ai rencontré Madame Robbeca aujourd'hui. Lui dit-il tout à trac et Derek stoppa son mouvement de couteau. On devrait être tranquille, je pense qu'elle a d'autre chat à fouetter. Il ricana et posa son verre face à son assiette propre sur la table.

Derek reprit sa découpe et Stiles soupira avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le loup attendit qu'il soit à l'étage pour poser son couteau sèchement sur le plan de travail et appuyer ses deux mains à plat, il souffla plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la lame.

Derek devait jouer son rôle de père de substitution auprès de Stiles, il avait ouvert l'accès aux émotions de l'adolescent. Quelque chose le tracassait, il avait senti cette odeur de poudre sur lui, tous les jours, ajouté à l'accumulation des cours qu'il séchait, l'éloignement de Scott. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que Stiles préparait quelque chose. L'ado avait cette aura de détermination autour de lui qui s'amplifiait de jour en jour. Alors, il était entré dans sa chambre aujourd'hui. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Son bureau était parfaitement rangé, son lit fait, rien ne traînait et il trouva ça louche, il se souvenait de sa chambre d'ado dans un fouillis incroyable. Il avait hésité, puis approché du bureau, puis reculé avant de se décider pour de bon et approcher de nouveau. Il avait remballé sa conscience et ouvert le tiroir, un tas de feuilles remplissait l'interstice. Il avait soulevé des coupures de presse, des photos, des rapports de police... tout ces documents concernés la mort de John et un certain Terry Banks.

Pourtant selon les différents rapports de police que Derek lisait, rien ne reliait ce Banks et la mort de John. Alors quel rapport ? Comment Stiles l'avait-il trouvé ? Il remit tous les papiers en place et chercha autre chose, il hésita à fouiller son jean de la veille, il ouvrit sa commode mais ne trouva rien de plus. Il souffla, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Stiles ne devait pas faire toutes ses recherches pour rien... Son regard se porta sur le lit, puis sous. Il se dépêcha de s'approcher et, à genoux, il trouva une boîte qu'il sortit en jurant que c'était pour son bien. Que s'il envahissait son intimité, c'était pour le protéger... Ouai.

Son corps avait dû se vider de son sang quand il découvrit l'arme à l'intérieur. Elle brillait, sentait l'huile et la térébenthine. Grace à son entraînement avec Breaden, il pu la démonter et vérifier les chargeurs. Elle n'avait, selon lui, pas servit depuis des lustres. Stiles ne s'en était donc pas servi. Le soulagement le prit de nouveau et il s'affala sur le lit, observant le plafond. Ce gosse allait le tuer avec les sentiments qu'il lui foutait.

Et le baiser, bordel, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il n'avait rien prévu, et rien vu venir. Il avait été si en colère contre Stiles, parce qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, parce qu'ils semblaient que sans les histoires de loups et autres choses surnaturelles, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer. Et cette désinvolture ? Stiles avait toujours été préoccupé de tout, de ses amis, de sa famille, de lui-même aussi, et maintenant ? Il était d'un j'menfoutisme total. Et cela l'avait énervé plus que de raison. Accumulé à la peur qu'il fasse des conneries, ses virées nocturnes et maintenant ça ? Il se massa le visage et resta ainsi sans pouvoir se lever, préférant l'odeur de l'ado qui se mêlait à lui, il ne s'aperçut pas, alors, qu'il s'était endormi.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les photos de Banks autour de lui, d'autres dans le costume du Magicien. Et pourtant... une seule chose trainait dans sa tête. Le corps de Derek en bas, dans la cuisine, ses pieds nus et son jean si bas sur les hanches que Stiles en eu chaud. Depuis quand Derek lui faisait ce genre d'effet ? Surement depuis qu'il avait senti son excitation pour lui. Et le baiser de la veille n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne semblait plus aussi concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne le devrait, et cela le mit en colère. Il n'avait ni l'esprit, ni le temps pour s'attacher à ce genre d'émotion. Il fallait que cela lui passe.

Il se concentra alors sur les photos, laissant sa rage monter en lui, ce sentiment lui donnait l'impression d'être pratiquement accompli, plus qu'une dernière chose et il serait enfin libre, il aurait vengé son père. Mais son soufflet retomba quand il entendit un bruit de fracas dans la cuisine, il releva la tête brusquement et les images de Derek envahirent de nouveau sa tête, la peau de ses hanches l'appelant de façon étrange.

- Fais chier !

Il marmonna en descendant, bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette distraction qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'apprécier. Il avait bien d'autre chose à faire merde ! Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Derek était en train de retirer son maillot trempé, jurant contre un saladier maintenant vide de Spaghettis qui avaient semble t-il, trouvé la table plus à leur goût. Il y en avait de partout.

Stiles aurait pu, alors, nettoyer la table, peut-être même rire de Derek. Mais au lieu de ça, il prit le loup par surprise et emprisonna son visage avant de l'embrasser. Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen de faire passer cette tentation, y céder. Après il pourra se pencher de près sur le cas du Magicien.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Derek, ses doigts fin glissant sur la peau de son torse alors que Derek ouvrait enfin la bouche pour l'accueillir. Mais quand Stiles s'attaqua avec fureur au bouton de son jean, Derek l'arrêta.

Il ressentait son excitation, ok. Toujours cette même dose de détermination et d'impatience. Mais aucune envie. Derek prit ses poignés entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Une bataille oculaire eut lieu dans cette cuisine et même si son cœur se brisa, Derek fit en sorte que les mains de Stiles rejoignent son corps et s'écarta de lui.

- A table.

- Derek ? Stiles plissa les yeux et observa Derek mettre une partie des Spaghettis dans le saladier, claquer la préparation de viande sur la table en éclaboussant la vaisselle autour et finir par quitter la cuisine. Ok...

Il prit place comme un vieux sur une des chaises et observa le bordel de la cuisine. Il était si fatigué !

Vendredi soir arriva et Stiles se pointa dès la sortie de l'école devant l'appartement du Magicien. Après une longue attente à espionner les alentours et guetter la fenêtre de sa cible deux étages plus haut, la lumière s'éteignit, et Stiles pu compter jusqu'à trente avant que l'homme ne sorte de l'immeuble. Banks remonta le col de sa veste, alluma une cigarette et s'enfonça dans la rue jusqu'à disparaître.

Stiles souffla fortement et laissa ses doigts pianoter sur le volant avant de prendre son sac à dos et quitter sa voiture. Il traversa la route au petit trop et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Stiles s'assura que personne ne trainait là, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean en sorti deux trombones. Il les écarta et maintenant muni de deux tiges de fer, il s'accroupie à la poignée et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Des semaines d'entraînement sur les portes de classes, il ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement. Avec un dernier regard dans le couloir, il entra rapidement pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il alla rapidement vers les fenêtres pour fermer les stores puis alluma une faible lampe torche. Il pointa la globalité de l'appartement, cherchant quelque chose, mais il semblerait que l'assassin de son père ne laissait aucune trace de ses méfaits dans le salon, alors il alla dans les autres pièces. Il ne portait aucune attention au fait d'être discret, il prit un plaisir malsain à tout saccager, vidant ses armoires, retournant son lit et la literie, il fouilla dans son ordinateur et traita l'homme d'abruti fini pour n'avoir mit aucun mot de passe. Il parcourut l'ensemble des fichiers, son visage concentré et effroyablement dur n'était éclairé que par la luminosité de l'écran, ses yeux zigzaguaient de fenêtres en fenêtres, il trouva plusieurs fichiers intéressants qui pouvaient servir de pièces à conviction pour les vols de banque, et dans la continuité, le meurtre de son père. Il mit le tout dans une clé USB avant de se lever du bureau et de jeter de rage l'ordinateur contre le mur qui se fracassa ensuite sur le sol. Il trouva dans une armoire le masque du clown, son regard transperçait littéralement l'objet, revoyant toutes photos mentalement, il voulait l'arracher à s'en saigner les phalanges, il voulait le frapper, lui faire mal, le tuer.

Tout l'appartement y passa et il ne fit pas dans les sentiments. Puis soudain du bruit se fit entendre, et le son caractéristique d'une clé tournée dans une serrure annonça le retour du Magicien. Stiles ne se démonta pas et saisie une batte de baseball qu'il trouva dans l'appartement, puis posa son sac à dos avant de se planquer dans la cuisine.

Derek ne se sentait pas bien ce soir, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Stiles s'était tenu à carreau toute la semaine, plus aucun contact entre eux depuis cette fameuse soirée pâtes. Putain, il avait faillit à sa tâche, il avait bâclé la confiance que John avait mit en lui, il n'avait pas aidé Stiles comme il aurait du le faire. Finalement, prit d'une inquiétude sourde, il monta dans la chambre du plus jeune et couru pratiquement pour récupérer la boîte sous le lit, mais il ne la trouva pas, prit d'un élan de panique, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, il la repéra sur le bureau, vide. Des tonnes de papiers trônaient sur le bureau, des photos du clown, des notes…

Sans réfléchir, il prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Jordan ? C'est Derek.

CHAPITRE 9 (vous noterez qu'il y a second chapitre…)

Stiles raffermit sa prise sur la batte en bois, ricanant en se rendant compte que l'arme ne devrait pas exploser dans ses mains comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il devina les mouvements de Banks dans l'appartements.

- Mais qu'est-ce… Grogna le coupable en évoluant dans la pièce totalement saccagée.

Stiles passa la tête au coin du mur et vit l'homme marcher à reculons vers lui. Puis doucement, il sorti de sa cachette et asséna le premier coup dans le dos. Banks tomba au sol et Stiles se précipita pour lui en mettre un second. Sous la douleur, le coupable ne chercha pas à se défendre mais rapidement il tourna la tête vers son assaillant et il plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi un ado était entré chez lui pour le frapper.

- Putain t'es qui toi ? Cria t-il énervé.

Mais Stiles lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un autre. Banks toussa après chaque coups et Stiles n'eut aucune pitié.

- Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Cracha t-il inondé de colère.

La batte toujours armée au bout de son bras, au dessus de sa tête, Stiles s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser la sous merde à ses yeux se relever. Se tenant le ventre, l'homme se releva et toisa méchamment le plus jeune qui ne se laissa pas démonter. Stiles balança sa batte vers la cuisine et lui assena une droite en pleine mâchoire.

- Ca c'est pour mon père… et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Cracha t-il en lui en mettant une seconde.

Banks encaissa mais bientôt il en eut marre. D'un geste vif, il para le prochain poing de Stiles du bras gauche et il mit son poing droit dans le ventre. Stiles s'étouffa et se plia en deux. Banks lui mit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et Stiles vola en arrière pour tomber sur le dos en toussant violement, il tourna la tête sur la gauche et cracha une giclure sanguinolente.

- Je répète champion. T'es qui ? Souffla l'homme qui se massait le visage, une ligne de rage lui barrant le front.

Stiles ne voulut pas lui répondre et se releva en prenant soin de reculer pour pouvoir se relever. L'homme sembla se marrer, se foutre de sa gueule, alors Stiles cria de rage et fonça dans le tas, plaqua l'homme par la taille et le força à reculer. Ils finirent par tomber sur la table basse qui se fracassa sous leur poids. Stiles se redressa et mit poing sur poing dans le visage de Banks qui encaissa sans broncher, mais au bout de quelques coups, Stiles ne sut si le sang qui maculait le visage et son poing était à lui ou le sien.

Il fut prit par surprise quand Banks lui mit son poing dans le flanc gauche, il grimaça et se pencha dans un réflex pour atténuer la douleur, cela permit à l'homme sous lui de se dégager de sa prise et lui flanquer un autre poing dans la figure. Stiles tomba de nouveau à la renverse alors que Banks cracha et frotta le sang coulant comme une rivière de son nez.

Stiles se tortilla et couru en trébuchant vers la cuisine, il trouva son sac à dos pour l'ouvrit et renverser le contenu sur le sol. Le Smith n'attendait que lui sur le parquet, Stiles le prit en grimaçant, ses doigts étaient meurtris, mais il ravala la douleur, toute la haine coulait dans ses veines, tous ses souvenirs. Son père qui le prenait dans ses bras quand ils étaient inquiets l'un pour l'autre, quand la vie était belle avant la morsure de Scott, quand il était amoureux de la douce Lydia et qu'elle ne lui accordait aucun regard…

Dos à Banks, il l'entendit se relever et Stiles se tourna vers lui, d'un pas lent et d'un regard dépourvu d'émotion. Il prit son arme en main, puis tendit les bras devant lui, légèrement fléchis comme le lui avait apprit Joe.

Une fois debout Banks observa le plus jeune, il se statufia et leva les mains espérant peut-être le calmer.

- Hey mon grand… pose ça. Tenta t-il et Stiles secoua la tête avant de plisser les yeux dans sa direction.

- Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Lança t-il la mort dans la voix.

Il recula le chien dans un bruit glauque et raffermit sa prise.

- Je suis le fils de John Stilinski, shérif de Beacon. Tu sais ? Le type que tu as plombé sans même te retourner…

Le visage de Banks se troubla d'incompréhension pendant que la porte vola en éclat alors que l'index de Stiles se pressait doucement sur la détente.

- Stiles ! Non !

_**Ouai, ouai, ouai….. Coupons lui la tête !**_

_**C'est ce que vous vous dites, non ?**_

_**Pour info, il reste encore deux chapitres, et je me sens magnanime… je vous les posterez en une fois demain (comme ici, vous avez vu hein ?) Vu le Cliff de merde que vous poste, j'ai pas envi de mourir par spiritisme ou truc vaudou bizarre…. :S**_

_**Mais vous z'aime quand même hein !**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 10

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Jordan pour arriver chez Derek, ils le rejoignit à l'étage et le nouveau shérif resta stupéfait devant les trouvailles de Derek. Sans échanger un seul mot, il observa toutes les pièces devant lui, écartant des photos, prenant d'autres dans ses mains, il relu les rapports de police reconnaissant son écriture, Stiles avait, semble t-il, rassemblé plus d'indice que lui, et il repensa à toutes les fois où le plus jeune était venu au poste. Il trouva des photos digne d'une planque, un appartement, un homme revenait sans cesse. Et le tatouage, il trouva la photo zoomé du tatouage de la caméra de surveillance de la banque, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

- J'ai une adresse. Dit Jordan en trouvant un papier dont le nom de Terry Banks était affiché.

- On y va. Claqua Derek avant de quitter le loft.

Sur la route, Derek roulait sans prendre note de la réglementation routière, de toute façon qu'en avait-il à foutre ? Stiles était dans la merde, sûrement en danger et Jordan était avec lui. D'ailleurs le shérif raccrocha son téléphone portable et se cramponna par reflexe à la poignée.

- Banks a un casier pour coups et blessures. Il a fait de la prison pour vol à main armé et vol aggravé, meurtre involontaire, … C'est pas un ange.

Derek accéléra plus encore en jura dans sa barbe que ce gosse aurait sa peau.

- Stiles veut venger John… Dit Jordan plus pour lui-même. On aurait du le prévoir.

- J'aurais du le prévoir. Claqua Derek en colère.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, ils arrivèrent sur place et reconnurent la Jeep de Stiles. Derek se figea en entendant une bagarre grâce à son ouïe. Il pressa Jordan et tous les deux coururent dans l'immeuble.

Derek défonça la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et tomba directement sur Stiles menaçant un homme de son arme.

- Stiles ! Non ! Cria t-il en tendant les bras.

Jordan entra à son tour et brandit son arme vers Banks, mais comme il était désarmé il visa Stiles. Derek grogna en fusillant Jordan des yeux. Stiles tourna le regard vers Derek, mais il raffermit sa prise, relâchant inconsciemment l'index sur la détente.

- Stiles… Derek retourna son attention sur lui et fit un pas en avant, les mains toujours en évidence pour ne pas faire de geste brusque. Stiles, ne fais pas ça, tu ne le veux pas….

- C'est la que tu te trompe Derek… je le veux… je le veux si fort ! Finit-il par crier en secouant son arme devant Banks.

- Non Stiles… Tu as mal, tu es en colère… et crois moi, je suis si bien placé pour te comprendre. Il approcha toujours de lui mais Stiles ne le regardait pas.

- Vrai Derek. Ricana t-il. Et tu as vous où nous a mené ton inaction ? Sa voix flancha et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Derek arriva enfin à lui et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son bras. Une légère pression lui apprit que Stiles n'était pas prêt à lâcher. Il prit la voix la plus confiante possible, se concentrant sur les battements cardiaques de Stiles qui frisaient la tachycardie.

- Stiles… Ton père est mort et rien ne pourra le ramener, et ça… Dit-il en montrant Banks d'un geste du menton. Ne le ramènera pas… Si tu appuies, ça te mènera juste en enfer Stiles… et l'enfer n'est pas pour toi. Laisse le lui.

Stiles essaya de l'ignorer, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas accepter. Toute cette colère l'avait fait tenir debout depuis le jour où son père est tombé raide mort sur le carrelage lustré de cette banque. Il lâcha juste l'arme d'une main, s'assurant de tenir en joue l'homme devant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il prit de sa poche la clé USB et la tendit à Derek.

- Toutes les preuves sont là. Les vols des autres banques, dont celle de Beacon Hills. Dans la chambre il y a le masque et son arme et dans la cuisine, déchargée. Fit-il la voix tremblante.

Derek prit la clé et la mit dans sa veste. Mais toute son attention était concentré sur le visage de Stiles, les larmes, la peau pâle, les grains de beauté…

- Baisse ton arme Stiles… Ton père n'aurait jamais voulu que tu fasse ça, que tu gâches ta vie. Stiles… fais le pour lui. Tenta t-il en dernier recours.

Stiles flancha, pleurant sans retenu, le regard vissé sur cet homme qui lui avait enlevé la dernière personne qu'il aimait, la dernière personne qui le reliait à sa famille, sa mère…

Derek en profita et lui retira l'arme d'un mouvement fluide, il la tendit à Jordan qui rangea son arme et prit celle de Stiles pour la mettre dans son dos. Puis il sortit des menottes et vint lire les droits de Terry Banks.

Derek attrapa Stiles alors que celui-ci s'effondrait littéralement, son corps était prit de spasmes violents, il criait et pleurait en même temps, s'accrochant à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait, et quelque part c'était le cas. Leur cœur meurtri, Derek le laissa extérioriser toute sa peine et sa douleur, Stiles n'avait pas une seule fois pleuré depuis l'annonce du décès de John et il se doutait que cela arriverait avec de la rancune, alors assit sur le sol complètement bordélique de l'appartement, Stiles griffa et essaya d'arracher la veste de Derek tant la violence de sa douleur le prenait, ses poumons se comprimaient, son cœur souffrait bien trop fort et même si le sang maculait ses vêtements, Derek entoura son corps de ses bras, l'emprisonnant pour le protéger de lui-même. Stiles avait mal, et Derek aussi.

- Derek… fait le sortir. J'ai appelé le post pour embarquer Banks. Dit Jordan qui était ému devant le tableau.

Il n'osait imaginer la peine de Stiles, la douleur… John était un mentor pour lui, peut-être même un père ? Il ne pouvait laisser Stiles plonger pour tentative de meurtre avec préméditation… Pour John, il étoufferait le nom de Stiles dans le dossier qui mettrait enfin un terme à l'enquête.

Derek aida alors Stiles à se relever, les pleurs et les cris se tarissant doucement. Il prit toutes les affaires de Stiles qui traînaient dans l'appartement et emmena Stiles loin d'ici.

CHAPITRE 11

Le trajet fut silencieux, Stiles avait le front posé sur la vitre côté passager, regardant la nuit, les paysages masqués malgré les reflets de la lune. Son corps et son cœur semblait vide, il n'avait plus de quête, il n'avait plus de but, il n'avait plus d'envie. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Alors les larmes continuèrent de couler de façon silencieuse, sa gorge était nouée, mais il garda le silence.

Assit sur son lit, Stiles se laissa faire quand Derek vint prendre une chaise pour s'assoir face à lui. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, le forçant à lever les bras. Stiles n'avait plus de réaction, ses membres semblaient plus lourds que jamais. Derek grogna sombrement quand il tâta doucement les hématomes sur le flancs et l'abdomen, mais Stiles ne réagit même pas. Puis il prit un chiffon humide et entreprit de nettoyer son visage des traces de larmes et de sang séché, il prit soin d'éviter les coupures avant de revenir dessus avec une compression imbibé de désinfectant. Et encore une fois, Stiles n'eut aucune réaction.

- Derek ? Croassa Stiles si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

- Oui ? Répondit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi toi ?

Derek regarda les pupilles whisky de Stiles, il déglutit et se dit que c'était sûrement le moment. Il sortit alors de sa poche arrière la lettre qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais ouverte, elle semblait pourtant si lourde dans le fond de sa poche, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de la lire.

Il se racla la gorge devant le regard voilé de Stiles, le pauvre fixait l'enveloppe avec choc et tristesse. Derek ouvrit la l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

_"Derek,_

_Je sais que cette demande doit-être un choc. Moi-même, je n'y aurait jamais cru il y a de ça deux ans. Mais voilà, Stiles est plongé dans un monde que vous seul puissiez comprendre, parce que moi-même, j'ai parfois du mal à suivre._

_Stiles est la seule chose dans ce monde qui me soit le plus précieux, et même si j'avais essayé de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour le protéger, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il aurait prit le premier avion dans mon dos pour vous rejoindre, vous, Scott, Lydia…_

_Alors voilà, si par malheur Stiles doit continuer sans moi, alors je veux, je souhaite, que vous le fassiez pour moi, que vous le souteniez, que vous le guidiez… que vous l'empêchiez de faire la première bêtise venue, et croyez moi, il le fera. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous le verrez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il est intelligent, vif et bien trop arrogant pour que vous puissiez le comprendre… J'ai parfois eu tellement de mal._

_Derek, je sais ce que vous pensez, je sais ce que vous voulez… et même si vous avez tout fait pour faire croire que vous n'aviez besoin de personne, j'ai apprit à comprendre que vous aviez besoin, vous aussi, de quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous._

_J'aurais voulu continuer à le faire pour vous, parce que vous êtes un exemple pour Stiles, parce qu'il doute toujours de lui-même comme vous. Ne vous enfermez plus, ne le laissez pas s'enfermer…_

_Dites lui que je l'aimes même si je sais qu'il n'en doute pas. _

_Prenez soin de vous fiston._

_John."_

Derek releva doucement la tête vers Stiles, à l'image des siens, les yeux de Stiles étaient noyés de larmes, et son visage était emprunt d'une si grande tristesse qu'elle cloua Derek sur place. Mais sans le voir, il sentit les bras de Stiles entourer ses épaules et bientôt un visage humide se cala contre son cou. Il l'emprisonna, pour la seconde fois, contre lui et le berça en silence.

EPILOGUE

Derek applaudissait, souriant et fier. Une première pour lui, il devait l'avouer. Mais après toutes ces années, tous ces drames et toute la merde qui leurs étaient tombés dessus, il pouvait enfin sourire. Scott à ses côtés sifflait, deux doigts au coin des lèvres et son air enjoué le fit applaudir plus fort.

Stiles venait d'être diplômé de l'école de police, la route avait été rude, longue et sinueuse. Stiles avait mit des mois à se décider de communiquer normalement et Derek avait attendu avec patience, ne l'avait jamais brusqué et lui avait donné le temps et l'espace nécessaire quand il sentait que Stiles en avait besoin.

Il s'était rendu compte que sa première erreur avait été d'ignorer les émotions de Stiles après la mort de John, alors maintenant il était branché constamment sur ses ressentis, émotions quelconques… Il anticipait les moments de calme que Stiles recherchait, les moments où juste sa présence silencieuse était requise, les moments où Stiles voulait juste écouter Derek raconter sa journée.

Stiles avait réussi ses examens, mais le manque d'argent pour la fac avait fait s'envoler ses rêves de gosse. Et même si Derek avait voulu payer, Stiles avait vivement refusé. Un terrain d'entente avait tout de même été trouvé, l'école de Police, un coût moindre et la chance pour Stiles de marcher sur les traces de son père qui lui manquait tellement.

Et malgré toute la patience, l'attention et persévérance, Derek n'avait jamais laissé ses émotions propres prendre le dessus, il aimait Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Mais Stiles n'était pas prêt, émotionnellement et physiquement. Alors il avait ravalé ses envies de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras, se contentant des moments que Stiles voulait bien lui accorder, passant quelques nuits entières à le regarder dormir.

Dire que Derek était mal à l'intérieur était un euphémisme, mais Stiles était le plus important à ses yeux et il était hors de question qu'il lui impose quoi que ce soit. Alors, comme maintenant, quand Stiles approcha d'eux, il se contenta de sourire de façon rassurante, ravala la boule de regret et le prit contre lui quand le plus jeune écarta les bras en riant de joie.

- T'es flic mec ! Cria Scott en le récupérant contre lui.

Stiles rit encore et mit sa casquette sur la tête de Scott, il recula est souffla comme si la tension de ses épaules se relâchait depuis des siècles. Derek capta le petit mouvement de tête de Stiles à l'encontre de Scott, celui-ci sourit et parti avec sa casquette toujours vissé sur la tête.

Stiles et Derek se sourirent et le plus jeune intima une promenade dans les jardins de l'école de police. Ils marchèrent en silence et Derek se concentra sur les émotions excités et euphoriques de Stiles, sur son rythme cardiaque rapide.

- Je suis prêt. Dit Stiles rapidement et Derek fronça les sourcils.

Stiles retint le bras de Derek quand ils furent derrière un gros chêne. Il ancra son regard whisky dans les prunelles grises de Derek et lui fit un sourire timide en penchant la tête légèrement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dis à quel point j'apprécie le fait que tu es prit soin de moi… Mon père a fait le bon choix. Dit-il doucement. Et malgré tes sentiments… tu ne m'as jamais poussé. Souffla t-il émut. Je suis prêt, Derek… Je t'aime.

Derek eu du mal à réagir sur le coup, ces mots là… il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissa à peine passer sa respiration difficile. Stiles venait-il de lui dire qu'il voulait de lui ?

- Derek ? S'inquiéta Stiles ne voyant pas Derek bouger.

Stiles était si beau dans son uniforme noir, chemise boutonné jusqu'en haut, la cravate blanche contrastant avec le tissu noir, la première barrette sur son torse, la plaque "STILINSKI" argentée…

Stiles s'agita, soudain mal à l'aise, avait-il fait une erreur ? Il ne pensait pas s'être trompé sur les signes ? Les regards de biais, sa présence la nuit, ses bras réconfortants… Mais tout s'effaça quand finalement, ou enfin, Derek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, encerclant le visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il caressa les lèvres du policier et gémit de soulagement en ressentant son envie, sa passion et son amour. Il avait attendu, patienter jusqu'à en douter, mais enfin, la récompense était là. Stiles était à lui.

_**Et voilà ! C'est fini... :( **_

_**j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi ;)**_

_**A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Votre dévouée Jlukes, Julie :)))))**_


End file.
